medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Invasion of the Dub Editors
I dunno how many people it is that are doing this, but what can we do about it? There's way too much for me to just go in and fix... The Golux 21:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :We should go and get the japanese names and begin fixing one by one. I'll start by stubbing them.--SoujiroElric 22:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) What in the world is happening??? Someone is creating LOTS of stub articles about episodes. I want a quick decision. We have the following options: *Keep the articles but investigate and get the japanese episode names, and rewrite the synopsis. *Delete the articles overall. I say 1.--SoujiroElric 16:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I always figured we should have a page for each episode so we should definitely keep them. We can keep the english titles as redirects if we decide to rename them. D: :Regarding the other dub edits, I think we should focus on putting all the new pages in the proper categories and then stub them for now. (Don't stub them first, because then they become impossible to find from the "uncategorized pages" list.) I think we should take this opportunity to add some new categories, for anime-only characters, Medarot Damashii characters, people, voice actors, and anime episodes. *nod* ~ Kimbles 18:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Talking about categories, I decided that for Medapedia we should be using a tree-like hierarchy for categories. I made this decision based on how nearly every other wiki has this implemented, and it works really well since it keeps things in order. Should we do the same? Anyways, we should first organize how our wiki will have its category tree before creating the categories, am I right? It also makes category search easier from a root category.--SoujiroElric 19:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::What are you talking about? o_O We already have that, one of the first things I did on on the wiki was making sure that all of the categories lead back to the root. D: If you want to talk about organizing it better, we should probably make a separate topic for that... ~ Kimbles 19:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, trying to make sense of some of these.... Why the heck do we have separate pages for Wakaba and Suzie? ._.; I'm going to go ahead and categorize all of the character pages as characters, and Medarot Damashii characters as such. We should also make categories for characters that only appear in the anime, but should the ones from Medarot Damashii count there as well? ~ Kimbles 23:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :It depends. What I did in Medapedia was to create an anime category, then a characters subcategory and then a medarot damashii exclusive characters as a subcategory of characters, so it's nearly unneccesary to categorize Medarot Damashii characters as plain anime characters. Regarding Suzie, I'm working on a redirect.--SoujiroElric 00:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, but there are characters in the games and manga to consider as well. We should really try to figure this out... Also, it'd be a good idea to put the episode numbers in the page titles, however we decide to name them. ~ Kimbles 00:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, done for now. I'm leaving the episode pages until tomorrow because it's too annoying. :/ Some of them are passable as summaries besides having dub terms, so I don't think all of them deserve the stub label... I've been thinking that it might be useful to make it possible to categorize stubs for different subjects differently, like improve|medastub for Medarot pages and another for characters, so that it would be possible to actually find pages that aren't Medarots in the stub category. What do you think? ~ Kimbles 00:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :That we should apply that idea to everything: stub about characters, games, etc.--SoujiroElric 01:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Additionally, do we really need articles on the Voice Actors? I mean I guess it's not inappropriate, but it doesn't seem particularly necessary. The Golux 01:22, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with you there, but if someone felt the need to make the pages then we might as well keep them... *shrug* ~ Kimbles 01:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think we can have them as long as they are related to Medarot or Medabots...--SoujiroElric 01:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums